stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Advent of Snake's Mission
"The Advent of Snake's Mission" is the 8th episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 38th episode overall. Description What Ash has Discovered and what Snake must now do will change the course of events for Our Heroes. Overview When Ash discovers the Nether Saber is no longer with Wario, he heads out with Snake and Otacon on a mission to destroy it... Synopsis finding the discarded Nether Saber]] Ash and Brock are hanging out by Mario's house when someone suddenly yells out. Ash decides to go check it out and heads out to the Orchard to see what is going on. It seems that Wario is making all the noise, furious that he still cannot get the Nether Saber to work. In his rage, he throws the blade to the ground and leaves it there. After Wario leaves, Ash quickly runs over to it and wonders why Wario would get rid of it after everything he has done. contacting Mario]] Meanwhile, Solid Snake and Otacon are sitting around outside. Otacon notes that their whole reason for coming was to help Mario and Luigi Brothers find Wario, but instead of doing that, they are simply sitting around. Before Otacon can annoy Snake even more, he turns on his codec and calls Mario. He discovers that Mario and Luigi are hunting down Wario. Snake offers his help, but Mario says there isn't much he can do. He tells Snake he will call if anything changes. Snake sighs and starts to feel useless. Before Otacon annoys Snake even more, Ash arrives and tells Snake he has the Nether Saber. Snake asks him how he got it, and Ash says Wario left it in the Orchard. Ash asks the duo if they want to catch Pokemon with him, and Otacon happily agrees. But Snake stops them, telling them they have a new mission to attend to, then quickly gets on the codec and contacts Mario. Snake tells Mario they have the Nether Saber and can now easily destroy Wario. But Mario reminds him that Wario has the Truth Stone, and that any attack on Wario wouldn't hurt him at all, as well as that trying to use the saber against him may result in him regaining it. Mario suggests they find a way to destroy the Nether Saber so that they can have a chance to get the Truth Stone from Wario. " contacting Solid Snake]] Solid Snake tells Ash and Otacon that they have to destroy the Nether Saber. Ash tries to use one of his Pokemon to destroy it, but his Pokeball once again malfunctions. As Ash and Otacon argue about how to destroy the saber, Solid Snake gets a call on his codec; the person calling is his old master McDonald Miller. When Miller offers his help, Snake tells them about their mission. Miller suggests they head to Merlin's table if they want to destroy it. He tells Snake that, since the saber was created there, it can only be deactivated there; however, its location is unknown to him at the moment. After the call ends, Snake tells Otacon and Ash that they need to find Merlin's table. Ash says he knows where it is because the original Pokemon were apparently created at the table. Ash begins to lead them to the table and the mission begins. EPISODE XXXVIII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Matt Provencal as Wario (Miller) * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake * Brandon Dire as Otacon * Austin Stevenson as Brock Locations * The Campfire * The Orchard * The Rock Weapons * The Nether Saber * Snake's Arsenal * Pokeballs Production Notes Series Continuity * This is the second time Ash is seen wearing sunglasses, the first being in Stupid Mario Brothers In San Francisco. Character Revelations * This is the first time that Solid Snake is revealed to have current allegiance to Master Miller. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This is Brock's last appearance in Season Three until "The End of the Beginning." * This is the first episode not to feature Luigi. Goofs * In the beginning of the episode, Ash sees Wario purposely leave the Nether Saber. However, he then tells Solid Snake later on that he must've dropped it, indicating that he hadn't seen Wario earlier. * It is strange that Pokémon were created at Merlin's table as Merlin is a wizard and not a god. As well, Pokémon are life forms, so it is impossible for them to be created at the table. It is also strange for them to not be in the Real World if they were created there. * Master Miller says that the Nether Saber was created by Nox Decious, even though it was Merlin who really created it. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 38 Category:Season Three